ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Dimensions: The Special/Transcript
(The story starts with the screen panning on an otherworldly sky and pans down. Then, text appear. "LEGO Systems A/S Presents" then another fades in after the other fades out. "A TT Animation Production". The scene cuts to a vortex popping up. Then a being with a damaged cape, a skirt robe, a golden helmet, shoulder armor and a staff comes out of it. A robot comes out of the vortex as well. He scans the ground of the wasteland. He gets a reading.) X-PO: Hey, I found the thing! Uh. I mean. "Anomaly located, master." (The being walks up to the spot his minion found.) Lord Vortech: Yes! (chuckles) I've found it! X-PO: Uh... you found it? Lord Vortech: After all these years of searching, it really exists: Foundation Prime. (He uses his staff to uncover the ground, showing elements.) This depicts the Foundation Elements. Artifacts from start of time, scattered across the dimensions. And only I can gather them all in one place. X-PO: Just so you know; the Foundation Elements are the cornerstones of time and space. So they're... Kinda important. To the... (He chuckles.) Entire universe. Lord Vortech: Your services are no longer required. (He points his staff at the robot, opening a vortex.) X-PO: But the elements can't be safety harnessed, it's too dangerous! (While being sucked in, he comes apart.) And what about that pay raise you promised meeeee...?! (After he's sucked in, it closes.) Lord Vortech: (cackling) I will have them all. I will control their power. I will make... universes collide! (He cackles again and his voice gets deeper.) Aargh...! (His arms grow and he becomes giant.) No! I will not be denied perfection! (He reverts back to his normal size and his voice is regular.) My dedication to this work has taken its toll. Not for much longer can I freely pass between dimensions. Argh! But, there is another way. (He uses his staff to make a throne rise. The being cackles menacingly and the screen fades the black and a title appears. "''LEGO Dimensions: The Special".)'' DC Comics (The black background fades to Gotham City. Bane is driving his mole machine, while Batman and Robin chase him. Shards of Kryptonite fall off. Bane grabs the rest from falling. Robin dodges some and grabs a piece.) Robin: Hey! No littering! What does Bane want with all this Kryptonite, Batman? Batman: What everyone wants with Kryptonite; to take down Superman. But not today. Cut him off at the bridge! We'll have him cornered. Robin: Okay, Batman! (He speeds up to get to the bridge. But, gets stopped by him floating in mid-air. Batman hits the breaks and stops, while Bane gets away.) Bane: Aww. And we were having such a nice chase. Batman: Robin. (He exclaims and tries to break free. Then, bricks from a wall from a building come off and show a vortex that sucks Robin in. Batman gasps and drives to the vortex, jumps in and follows Robin.) The Lord of the Rings (The Fellowship cross the bridge and get to safety. Gandalf gets to them, but stops and turns around. The Balrog jumps out of the fire. He roars at Gandalf and holds a fiery whip.) Gandalf: You shall not... pass! (The Balrog snarls at him. Gandalf scowls. The Balrog takes a step on the bridge and it collapses and the Balrog plummets to his death. Gandalf sighs and gets to the end of the bridge, but the Balrog's whip grabs Gandalf, making him slip.) Frodo: Gandalf! Gandalf: Fly you, fools! (He loses his grip and falls.) Frodo: Nooooooo! (While he falls, he grabs his sword and lands on the Balrog's chest and starts to slay it. But, gets interrupted by Batman popping out of the vortex. Batman hits a arch and hits the eject button. After he ejects, he pulls out his grapple gun and aims it at the Balrog's chest. He pulls down to Gandalf.) Batman: Where's Robin? Gandalf: What? Behind you! (The Balrog grabs Batman.) Batman: I said, where's Robin? Gandalf: My dear fellow, I have no idea what you are talking about! Have you tried looking in a tree? Batman: Not a'' Robin. Robin! ''(He breaks free.) He got sucked into a weird hole in Gotham. I jumped in and and it lead me to you! (The Balrog grabs him again.) Gandalf: And you are?! Batman: (pause) I'm Batman! (He breaks free from its hand again. He grabs Gandalf and grapples up to the bridge, while the Balrog falls to death. Later, they make it back up.) Gandalf: Ah, my thanks. (He picks up his staff.) Frodo: Gandalf! (Frodo runs to Gandalf and the same colored vortex pops up.) Gandalf: Frodo! (Frodo tries to hold on, but loses his grip and gets sucked in.) Gandalf: The Ring! Frodo has the One Ring! It cannot fall into the enemy's hands! Quickly, fly! Batman: I'm not actual bat, Gandalf! (After they go after Frodo in the vortex, it disappears. The Fellowship are in shock and surprised they're gone.) Sam: I suppose we'll just wait for them, then. (He shrugs and raises his eyebrow.) The Lego Movie (The next scene starts in Cloud Cuckoo Land, where a dance off takes place. Everyone dances, while Wyldstyle and Unikitty both compete. MetalBeard, Benny and Emmet watch.) MetalBeard: Arr! It be Wyldstyle who jigged the best. (He drops down a trophy for Wyldstyle.) Unikitty: This dance-off was... (She turns red in anger.) FIXED! (She turns back calm.) I mean... Well done, Wyldstyle. (Wyldstyle jumps excitedly.) Wyldstyle: Yes! I mean, y'know, whatever. (MetalBeard and Wyldstyle's trophy floats into a vortex. MetalBeard's treasure chest gets sucked in as well. He grabs it.) MetalBeard: Arr! It be a kraken, I know it! (He gets sucked in the vortex.) Benny: Whoa! Emmet: What the...! Where did MetalBeard go! (A vortex above pops up making Batman and Gandalf land on another Batman. Wyldstyle sees them get up.) Wyldstyle: Batman? (Gandalf gets up.) Gandalf? (The other Batman gets up.) Batman? Lego Movie Batman: Ow! You landed on my back, man. Batman: I'm Batman. Lego Movie Batman: No. I didn't say... Hey! I'm Batman! Batman: I'm Batman... Lego Movie Batman: I'm Batman! Batman: I'm Bat... Lego Movie Batman: I'm Bat-man! (Both of them stare at each other and pause. They start a slap-fight.) Gandalf: Oh, twins! I wonder if one of them is evil. Benny: I don't think ours is evil. Unikitty: Hey, where did you come from? And why are there two Batmans? Batmen. Bat...mens? Batman: There aren't. (He throws his batarang. The other Batman tries to get it.) There's only one Batman. I don't know who the stiff is. (He catches it and the other Batman lands on his face.) Gandalf: Well, this is all wonderful. But I don't suppose you saw a young Halfling pass this way? Emmet: Eh... What's a Halfling? Benny: A member of a race of small people. (to Gandalf) No, not exactly. Wyldstyle: The only thing we saw was our friend MetalBeard getting dragged into a strange vortex. Benny: Along with his treasure chest. Batman: I think it was some kind of dimensional rift. Where is it? Emmet: It disappeared after it took him. Wyldstyle: So... you didn't cause all that? Benny: I'm guessing he didn't neither did the other Batman. Gandalf: Might I suggest that we set out on a quest to find this, er, "rift" you say? Benny: That's a great idea! Unikitty: A quest?! Let me go pack some rainbow colored LEGO bricks! (She goes off to pack.) Emmet: And I'll get my wrench! (He walks to get his wrench.) Benny: I'll go get my blaster! (He joins the others.) Unikitty, you need help to pick up that chest full of those LEGO bricks? Gandalf: We shall be the Fellowship of the... (A vortex pops under their feet, cutting off Gandalf. They all scream and fall in. Then, it disappears.) Lego Movie Batman: "Fellowship of the Aar!"? That's a terrible name. (The others get their stuff. Emmet got his wrench, Benny got his blaster and helps Unikitty pick up the chest full of the bricks she brought along.). Emmet: Aw! They left without the whole gang? Unikitty: Gang, shmang! They left without me! (She pants and yells frustratedly and then feels sad.) Benny: Maybe Wyldstyle, Gandalf and that other Batman might come back for us. Lego Movie Batman: That guy wasn't anything special. (He throws batarangs and slides to the three of them. He pulls out his grapple gun and shoots. The grapple hook hits the elephant head. It reflects back and hits him in the head and he falls on his back.) Dang it. (Emmet and Benny both chuckle. Meanwhile...) Gandalf: We are at this strange beast's mercy and I do not trust where it is leading us! We must get out! Batman: Agreed! (to Wyldstyle) I need your scanner! (She gives him her scanner.) If I can locate whatever's generating this rift... then I can disrupt it! (He attaches an antenna on the back of the scanner and he gets a reading.) Gandalf: Does that mean it worked?! (They get sucked in a different passage of the vortex on the right and get sucked in the screen cuts to black.) Planet Vorton (The next scene shows a gateway activating, popping out the trio. Batman pauses and turns around. The gateway's pieces shake, becoming unstable. It explodes and the explosion pushes the trio on the floor. The pieces attach to the walls in the gateway room. The explosion cloud sucks itself itself in, along with five purple shiny pieces from the gateway.) Wyldstyle: Well, I don't quite know what you did, but we're still alive. (Gandalf's on his face.) Gandalf: Are you sure? Batman: This technology looks advanced. My guess: That gateway created the rift that brought us here. (Gandalf gets up.) Gandalf: Eh... Which gateway? Batman: The one exploded. (Gandalf looks at the pieces from the gateway.) Gandalf: Hmm... Then perhaps... (pause) Wyldstyle: ...we should rebuild it. (Wyldstyle tries to jump to get the high pieces, but can't reach.) Gandalf: My dear lady, allow me. (He uses he staff and magically gets the pieces out of the top.) Gandalf: There you go. Batman: There's some more. (They gather all the pieces in a montage.) Wyldstyle: Done. Batman: Alright. It might work now. (The gateway powers up.) Gateway Keeper: Re-routing from back-up power. All systems are go. Limited system functionality restored. Wyldstyle: "Limited system functionality"...? Am I going to lose an arm if I go through that thing? Batman: It does look unstable, I saw some glowing parts get sucked into it. They must have been important. Gandalf: Well, it seems to be... alive, at least. Wyldstyle: My relic scanner's showing that there's definitely something through here. Gandalf: Could it be leading us to the missing bricks? Batman: Could be... Wyldstyle: Or MetalBeard? Batman: Couldn't be. (MetalBeard's scream comes from the gateway.) Wyldstyle: That's MetalBeard! He's in trouble! Or he's happy, he uses "Aar!" for a lot of things. Either way, we have to find him! As well as your friends too. (They jump in the Gateway. Inside of it...) Wyldstyle: Keep an eye out for the exit! I don't wanna be floating around this thing all day! Gandalf: Indeed! Batman: Urgh! Why do these thing always have to be so... bright? Gandalf: Don't worry, Batman! I see the exit! The Wizard of Oz (The rift opens up and Batman lands on his feet, Gandalf on his butt and Wyldstyle on her face. They both get up and see the Emerald City. They're in Oz.) Batman: We are not in Gotham anymore. Gandalf: I would have had a more pleasant journey on the back of that Balrog. Batman: It's so... (He sees a peacock.) colorful. Gandalf: Yes. It is rather pleasant. Wyldstyle: I can't see MetalBeard. Batman: Well, something's close. you're still tracking that signal. This way. (They walk towards Emerald City and stop, because they hear something.) Dorothy/Corwardly Lion/Tin Man/Scarecrow: ♪ We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz. We hear he is a wiz of a wiz there was... Wyldstyle: Is that... singing? Dorothy/Corwardly Lion/Tin Man/Scarecrow (continued): ♪ ...if ever or, whether a wiz there was, the Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, because, because... Because of the wonderful thing he does! We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Ozzzzz! ♪ Gandalf: It's not just singing. It's a singing scarecrow. Among other oddities. Batman: The Scarecrow! I knew it! This is all a hallucination! (He runs up to them.) Wyldstyle: I think he's going crazy. Gandalf: Going, my dear? He's wearing a bat costume. (Batman peeks up and sees them and runs to block their path.) Batman: You're coming with me, Scarecrow! Dorothy: Another one to join us on our journey! And what are you missing? Batman: A sense of humor. Hand him over! Dorothy: But why ever would we do that? Batman: Because he's a heartless villain! Tin Woodman: No. I'm heartless... he's brainless. Scarecrow: Am I still a villain, though? (The Cowardly Lion sees a rift.) Cowardly Lion: I s...s...s...s...see something scary! Tin Woodman: What? Is it Toto again? Dorothy: Oh, my! You are heartless! Oh no! Not another tornado! (The rift sucks up Dorothy, Lion, Tin Man, Scarecrow and Toto and disappears. A cackle's heard in the distance.) Gandalf: What on Middle-earth is going on? Wyldstyle: Yeah, who was that laughing? Batman: I don't know. Wyldstyle: Look! Is that one of the pieces from the gateway? Batman: Yes! Let's grab it and get out of this place! Gandalf: Goodness, this has been remarkably easy, hasn't it? Batman: Oh, you just to jinx it, didn't you? (The Wicked Witch and several flying monkeys arrive.) Wicked Witch: Now that meddling do-gooder is gone, all of Oz is mine! So long, Dorothy! So long! (She cackles and sees the piece.) What's that? Something magical? It looks like so pretty! it feels so powerful! They can't have it! Gandalf: It would appear we're not the only ones interested in the gateway pieces. Wicked Witch: Get away from my property! Whatever it is! Batman: We've got monkey dive-bombers! (The flying monkeys fly down to them.) Wyldstyle: Ugh! This place makes Cloud Cuckoo Land look normal. Wicked Witch: What are you flying fools waiting for? Attack! Attack! (Gandalf uses his staff to make a magic shield.) Wicked Witch: Grr! That's it! Time for me to take care of you! (She dive bombs.) Wyldstyle: Batman! Give me your batarang! Batman: Why? Wyldstyle: (slow-motion) ''Just give it to me! ''(In slow-motion, he gives her his batarang. Gandalf takes down the force field. She throws the batarang at the Wicked Witch. Out of slow-motion, she gets hit high, crashing into the monkeys.) Wicked Witch: I'll get you, my pretty. And your giant dog, too! Batman: I'm a bat... man. Wicked Witch: Seize the shiny and fly! Fly back to the castle! Wyldstyle: Nuh-uh! No, you don't! (The monkey grabs the piece.) Ugh! Wicked Witch: You'll have to be faster than that, my lady! Without my sister's ruby slippers you're no match for me! Away, my pretties! Away! (They fly off. The trio go after her. Later, they make it to the castle.) Batman: Looks like they we're lying in wait... Or should that be "flying" in wait? A gigantic castle for just one person? I'm beginning to like this witch. (Wyldstyle throws a rock at the draw bridge and it comes down.) Gandalf: At least there was no riddle to open this door. (They enter.) Wicked Witch: So, you made it inside, did you? Well I hope you like it here I'm gonna make sure you never leave! Nnyaaaha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haa! (She leaves the room. The Winkie Guards close the door.) Wyldstyle: Uh-oh. I thought things we're going a little too well. Batman: The Wicked Witch is getting away! Gotta get her now! Wyldstyle: Right! (Offscreen, fighting can be heard. They open the doors and peek in.) Wicked Witch: So... You've come to steal my treasure, have you? (Three different colored rifts open.) And you think you'll escape with it, do you? You won't even escape with your lives! (She cackles.) Batman: Why can't you do that kind of magic? Gandalf: Hmph! All she's doing is moving faster than the eye can follow. Wyldstyle: Then, let's find a way to stop her. (They get closer to her, and she disappears and pops up out of the light blue rift. Then, teleports to the dark pink one, then the yellow one.) Wicked Witch: You can't steal my new toy from me! I'm the only one who knows how to use it! It's of no use to you! Batman: This has gone on long enough, Wicked Witch... Surrender the piece! Gandalf: My dear lady, your giving us magic wielding folk a bad name. How about toning down the wickedness a tad? Wicked Witch: Never! Wyldstyle: Well, you left me no choice! (She throws another rock at the crystal ball, deactivating the piece.) Wicked Witch: Curses! Curses! My Crystal Ball! My new powers are... gone! Gone! What next? Me getting drenched in water?! Wyldstyle: Water! (She pulls out a water bottle.) ''Good thing I still have this, whenever I get thirsty. '''Batman': Give it to me! (She gives him the water bottle. He pours the water at the Wicked Witch.) Wicked Witch: Aaah! You cursed brat! Batman:'' (sighs)'' Bat. (She melts.) Wicked Witch: I'm melting! Melting! Oh what a world, what a world! Make sure to cancel my newspaper delivery. (She's gone.) Gandalf: How do you suppose she ever took a bath? Wyldstyle: (sniffs) Maybe that isn't monkeys we can smell. (Another rift pops up, underneath the Witch's hat and sucks it in.) Another rift! (The rift sucks in her chair as well. Gandalf sees the piece get sucked in too.) Gandalf: Batman! Batman: On it! (He pulls out his grapple gun and it grabs the piece.) Gandalf: I believe the rift is becoming unstable! Shall we take our leave through it? Wyldstyle: Where do you think this one leads? Batman: Wherever it is, it's gotta be better than this garish nightmare! Come on! (Wyldstyle jumps in. Gandalf tries to climb up. Batman grabs him and they both jump in.) Foundation Prime (At Foundation Prime, pieces pillars pop up and attach to the throne. The being's chair builds up. He sits in it. A rift pops up bringing out Dorthy's gang.) Lord Vortech: Ah, good guys? Scarecrow: I might be a villain. Tin Man: Ignore him. Lord Vortech: Thank you, to the left, please. Oh, and you won't be needing those lovely ruby slippers anymore, my dear. (They put them in a cage. Robin, Frodo and MetalBeard are in cages as well.) Robin: Have you got any idea where we are or what's going on? Dorothy: I know it's not Kansas. They took my slippers. Frodo: They took my ring, too. Robin: And the Kryptonite I was holding. MetalBeard: Any my treasure chest of ill-gotten booty. Robin: Don't worry, MetalBeard. We'll get it back. MetalBeard: (giggy) Aar? Robin: And then I will return them to the rightful owners. MetalBeard: (disappointed) ''Aar. ''(A minion has the ruby slippers.) Lord Vortech: Excellent. Place them with the other elements. (The minion puts it at the spot the being said. The being uses his magic to place them in the order, the images on the floor show. He taps the slippers twice. He cackles. A rift opens up, popping out the Joker, Saruman, the Penguin and President Business.) Lord Vortech: Bad guys? Excellent. To the right, please. Saruman: I am Saruman the White. I am not a bad guy. Joker: Pff! Please. Lord Vortech: Look! Sauron! Saruman: My Lord Sauron, it is I, your faithful serv... (Three of them laugh.) Saruman: Oh. To the right, you say? Lord Vortech: If you don't mind. You'll find lots of fun weapons and we can offer you some excellent opportunities to use them. Joker: Well, we'd have to be crazy to refuse that offer! (The being doesn't get it. Joker twitches his eye.) Lord Vortech: Mmm? Joker: That means we're in. President Business: Well, you can count me out. I've had a change of heart a while back. (He turns his back and leaves.) Lord Vortech: Mr. Business, if you do this once for me... I'll give you anything you want. (He stops and turns to the being.) President Business: Anything? Planet Vorton (Meanwhile, Batman Gandalf and Wyldstyle are in a rift.) Wyldstyle: My scanner's picking up a new dimension! (She looks at it closely.) ''Oh, n... wait! Just a smudge on the screen. Never mind! '''Batman': Then, maybe... (They're sent back to Planet Vorton.) Gandalf: Goodness! I almost lost my staff that time. Wyldstyle: Same here. Except with my lunch. (Batman pulls out the gateway piece. It comes out of his hand and floats in mid air.) Gateway Keeper: Hey, nice job. You bought back the Shift Keystone. Wyldstyle: Keystone? What's a keystone? Batman: I'm guessing it's this. Wyldstyle: So, what are they for? Gateway Keeper: The Keystones are the parts that give you outrageous. The next keystone is found in a little town East to Shelbyvile and South of Capital City. Batman: Got it. Open up the rift there. Gateway Keeper: "Please" would be nice. (Batman shakes his head in disappointment. They jump in.) The Simpsons (A rift opens up in the sky popping out the trio.) Gandalf: Ohhhh! Wyldstyle: Where are we?! Batman: And why does everything look... Strange?! (Down to the ground, we see Lenny and Carl on a bench. Carl pulls out binoculars and sees the trio plummet.) Carl: That's weird. Lenny: What is? Carl: I think I just saw Batman, a wizard and a hot woman come out of a blue vortex. (Cut back to the trio. Batman squints and sees the Springfield sign from the mountain.) Batman: That sign a saw says we're in a town called Springfield! Gandalf: That's not all, Batman! (We see a view of Springfield and zoom in to the Simpson house. Inside, the Simpson family all gather on the couch. A crash can be heard. They look up and clear out and the trio land on the couch. Gandalf pulls out a remote and presses a button, turning on the TV.) Krusty: (on TV) Hey, hey, kids! (Batman gets off the couch.) Batman: Enough TV. Let's figure why we're here. (Gandalf puts down the remote. He picks up a donut and takes a bite of it.) Wyldstyle: So, this is where we are. I'll go take a look around. (She looks around the house. She checks under the couch. She then checks under the cushions. Marge walks up to her.) Marge: Ma'am, can I ask you a question. Wyldstyle: Sure. (She turns around and sees her.) ''Whoa! That's some tall hair. Sorry. Yeah? '''Marge': What are you doing here in our house? Wyldstyle: Well, we're from different universes and we're on a mission to save our friends. Homer: Pff! That's made up. Wyldstyle: No, it's really real! Gandalf: Indeed! Batman: She's right. Homer: (gasps) Oh, my gosh! It's Batman! Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na Batman! Batman: Where have I heard that before? Bart: Holy, Batcave! Lise, it's Batman! Lisa: How is that possible? Batman can't possibly be here. He's from a comic book universe. Batman: Oy. Can we stop about this me-talk? We're on a tight schedule. Wyldstyle: Yeah, we're in a hurry. (She drinks a can of Buzz Cola.) Homer: Where'd you get that? Wyldstyle: The fridge. (Homer's phone vibrates.) Homer: D'oh! I'm gonna be late for work! Wish me luck! (He kisses Marge's cheek.) ''Wish me luck, Batman! ''(He kisses his cheek.) Batman: Oh, honestly? Lisa: Honestly. Batman: OK, who are you? Lisa: Lisa. Batman: Lisa, as much as we wanna tell you all more about what's going on, we're on a mission. Bart: Can I come? Wyldstyle: No! Marge: I was gonna say that. Wyldstyle: Huh. Well, it's been fun. Later! (They walk out the backdoor to the backyard. A rift opens up from above the sandbox, popping out a device. Batman walks up to it.) Batman: Interesting. The markings on this device appear to be the same as on the Shift Keystone. Perhaps they're linked? Someone's trying to help us. Gandalf: Look! Another keystone! (They see the keystone up on the roof.) Wyldstyle: Maybe, this might help us. (The device activates and three rifts pop up. Batman uses the light-blue rift and makes it up to the roof. He starts to get the keystone, but then, a micro manager pops out of a rift and stares at Batman. He then grabs the keystone.) Batman: Hey! Wyldstyle: Batman! (He notices another micro manager grabbing Gandalf and Wyldstyle.) ''Whoa! ''(Another grabs Batman and takes them high in the sky. While, high enough, Batman notices another rift, the micro managers are taking them to.) Batman: What the heck is going on? Wyldstyle: I don't know! (Batman gets his arm free and pulls out his batarang. He throws it and the hands of the micro managers, breaking them free.) Batman: Here we go again. (They plummet to the ground, but they're saved by landing on top of a micro manager. They crack the top open. They get inside of it. A terminal is seen. Batman activates it.) Lord Business: The Foundation Element has been located. It's in the hands of an employee. Do everything it takes to get hold of this employee, one Homer J... Samson. Sempson? Simpson? Oh, whatever! Just get 'em! Once we have the artifact we move back. Utilize The Asset and his secret weapon if there's any resistance. Gandalf: We must retrieve the artifact before the enemies. Where are we heading exactly? Batman: This says we're heading towards Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. (The micro manager loses altitude.) And that... was our brakes. (It crash lands into the power plant. Cut to Sector 7-G, where Homer's sleeping.) Homer: That's not a way out! We're doomed! Doomed! (Meanwhile, the trio clime out of the micro manager.) Gandalf: Ow! What do you suppose these internal contraptions want here? Batman: Wyldstyle. Your scanner. Wyldstyle: There's something at the other end of the plant! Maybe the keystone. Batman: Let's check it out. Gandalf: Look! It's the yellow bald person. (He points at Homer.) Batman: Gandalf, let's focus. Come on. (They get to the other end. While, with Homer...) Homer: What should I do? What should I do? All right, Homer. It's all up to you. (He pulls out an instruction book.) ''Check the core temperature... What's a core temperature? Maybe... ''(He presses some buttons and pulls two levers.) I simply press this button. (He presses the button. Then, the temperature from the pipes overdrive and destroy a bridge.) D'oh! Wyldstyle: I get the feeling this guy isn't quite up to speed on nuclear safety. (She shrugs.) Batman: This is going to be like Ace Chemicals all over again! Homer: Vent gas? N-O. Homer, you're a genius. Heh, heh, heh, heh! Wyldstyle: Why is this guy in charge of safety? He couldn't cross the road! Gandalf: (to Homer) ''Would you be so kind just to not meddle?! ''(pause) ''I don't think he heard us. ''(Batman throws his batarang at the glass and it reflects back.) Batman: Just as I thought. Soundproof glass. And it's unbreakable. (He sees Homer touch every part of the control panel.) Batman: Is he deliberately trying to make things harder? I think we'll have to cross carefully. (They jump over the radioactive ooze, pass through the falling buckets of the ooze and make it to the other end.) Homer: Well, Homer, you did it! This is your chance to show everybody how professional you are. (He lays on his chair and sleeps.) Gandalf: That fellow seems nice, but he's a fool of a Brandybunk and a Took. (Wyldstyle notices Mr. Burns take out a card with the number zero. A sign says "323 Days Without an Otherworldly invasion.) (The three of them go threw that door.) Lord Business: So, what I'm saying is: Why didn't you just cut a bigger hole? (The trio arrive and see Lord Business.) Wyldstyle: Lord Business. Lord Business: Wyldstyle. It was you meddling! Hey, I'd love to catch up, but I have to grab something and then destroy you and your friends, mmkay? Mmkay. Get the element! (The micro manager goes to get him.) Homer: (offscreen) ''Aah! An evil robot! What do you want?! Leave me be! ''(The micro manager comes out of the doors and has Homer. Homer exclaims and then he sees a chicken leg in his hand and eats it. He notices Lord Business and his Robo SWATs.The micro manager takes his chicken leg and throws it in the acid.) Homer: Hey! I was gonna finish that. Oh my gosh. These guys want something! I have a lot to live for! Don't kill me! Lord Business: That's the grabbing done. Now... what was the other thing? Batman: You leave that man alone! He's an innocent bystander. Lord Business: Well, it was nice of you guys to drop in but I don't have time to play. I'm a little busy. Batman: Sorry, Business. You're not getting away easy! (to Homer) ''Sir, I need you to break down the glass, if it's breakable! ''(Homer charges through the glass panel and breaks free. Batman throws his batarang at Lord Business.) Lord Business: Tell him it's show-time. (Homer runs from the micro manager. He climes a pipe, then disguises himself in a mustache and glasses. And then he holds onto a pipe, because the micro manager grabs his legs then his pants come off and the carbon rod of plutonium comes out of his pocket. Gandalf uses his staff as a baseball bat and aims carbon rod at Lord Business.) Lord Business: Look at that! Right into my hand. Homer: Hey, pal! find your own pants! (He looks down and screams, he covers his underwear and whistles off.) Lord Business: Hey, it's been great seeing you again, Wyldstyle, but I have somewhere less exploding to be. You know what to do. (Batman throws his batarang. But, the micro manager grabs it and flings it away. It grabs the three and brings them up to Mr. Burns' office. It flies off. All of them get up. They see a device.) Joker: Roll up, roll up and witness the hysterically hilarious, the riotously ridiculous, the marvelously mirthful... (He jumps out of Mr. Burns' desk.) me. Well, if isn't my old pal, Batsy... Batman: Joker... Joker: Ding-ding-ding! One point to the Dork Knight! Haha! But, you can tell me what this is? (All of them don't answer. Joker has a clock. It rings.) ''Ehh! Too late! My experts say it's power unit! So let's use if it's got enough juice to wake up an old friend of yours, Bat-brain! Ohh-hoo-hoo! I think it does. '''Batman': Joker! What are you doing? (Joker blows them a kiss. And jumps out the window. The Joker-bot returns.) Oh, not this again. Duck! Joker: Ready for round two? Wyldstyle: I see another Keystone activator. (She activates it. She jumps in the yellow one. She reaches to Joker and punches him.) Joker: Hey! Now, that's not very nice! (He places a bomb on the arm.) Batman: That's done it. (Wyldstyle jumps off the arm. The bomb explodes.) Batman: Hitting him will interrupt his sequence and do some damage. But, he's too far away! (Batman chooses the blue rift. Joker's now on the head. He punches him.) Joker: Will you just... play nice?! (Joker places a second bomb on the head.) Gandalf: The metal giant appears to have a strange contraption attached to it. Batman: You just made a big mistake. (He throws his batarang at the bomb and it blows up. The mech falls to the floor to the office. Joker jumps out and has the Keystone) Joker: Ooh! this looks valuable. Nuh-uh! (He pulls out his machine gun and aims it at Batman. Batman has his hands up. Joker pulls out a walkie talkie.) ''Hi, I'm going to need a taxi from the roof of Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. ''(Batman shakes his head in disappointment. A rift pops out right next to Joker.) Oh, never mind, one's here. Be seeing you around, Bat... (Gandalf hits Joker's head with his staff, making him woozy. Joker gets sucked in the rift. Gandalf grabs the Keystone.) Gandalf: I'll take that, thank you. Shall we? (The trio jump in the rift. Carl saw it.) Carl: What the heck's going on here? Foundation Prime (Later, Joker and President Business are back on Foundation Prime.) Joker: ...and then they stole this shiny thing I found! Lord Vortech: Chance meetings and setbacks to your petty pilfering do not concern me. We have the Foundation Element. that is all that maters. Joker: Trust me, if you underestimate the Crêped Crusader, you'll end up getting battered. President Business: I got you the element. So... Lord Vortech: A deal's a deal. (He throws President Business a bag of money.) President Business: Pleasure doing business with you. Ciao! Planet Vorton (Meanwhile...) Gateaway Keeper: There it is. the Chroma Keystone. Now we're talkin'. Batman: Let's see what this one can do. Ninjago (A Rift where in Ninjago with Chen's Arena Watching Jacob Pevsner And Eyezor Battling Each Other and Eyezor Wins and He laughs, Then a Rift Where Batman and Gandalf land on Eyezor and Wyldstyle Entered Ninjago) Wyldstyle: Now Where Are We? Master Chen: Laughs What a Delightful Surprise! More Competitors for my Tournament of Elements! Did you arrange this, Klaus? No Matter, I sense great power in them. Power that will soon be mine. Laughs Category:LEGO Category:DC Comics Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:The Simpsons Category:Doctor Who Category:Ghostbusters Category:Midway Arcade Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Ninjago Category:Transcripts